


Conception: the forming or devising of a plan

by prompreg



Series: Conception [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Antagonistic Relationship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg, Transgender, birth denial, cw for birth denial, cw for dubcon, dubcon, graphic birth, noncon, trans preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompreg/pseuds/prompreg
Summary: Mav laughed, as if Fel had told a particularly funny joke, and eyed Fel’s stomach. It had been swelling for months, despite the fact that Fel had been abstinent for far longer. He still wasn’t sure how Mav had pulled it off, but the smug asshole had certainly delighted in admitting that it was his fault Fel was pregnant.“Consider it an immaculate conception," Mav had laughed as Fel fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, the pains of labor already started.Now, Mav stroked Fel’s stomach as if he was a proud father to be.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Conception [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Conception: the forming or devising of a plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/gifts).



> Warning: non/dub-con, birth in distress, birth denial, trans pregnancy, mention of genitalia, graphic birth.
> 
> Features some original characters with a very fucked up relationship, inspired by a chat with a friend and written over the course of like two days with little editing so... read at your own risk.

Mav loomed over him like the madman he was, an entirely too pleased expression on his face as he gripped the back of the chair. Fel was completely immobile, the ropes Mav had used to tie him down too tight to be dislodged. He struggled against them anyway, with as much force as he could.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Fel demanded, and glared with all the malice he could muster. He had plenty. “You already fucking took it! This.. this fucking curse you put on me isn’t enough?”

Mav laughed, as if Fel had told a particularly funny joke, and eyed Fel’s stomach in answer. It had been swelling for months, despite the fact that Fel had been abstinent for far longer. He still wasn’t sure how Mav had pulled it off, but the smug asshole had certainly delighted in admitting that it was his fault Fel was pregnant.

“Consider it an immaculate conception,” Mav had laughed as Fel fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, the pains of labor already started.

Now, Mav stroked Fel’s stomach as if he was a proud father to be.

“Is it not enough to want to watch?” Mav asked, and Fel spit in his smug face.

“Fuck you!”

“That’s not very nice,” Mav said as he wiped the saliva from his face with a noise of disgust, that smile finally fallen. As if he had any right to be disgusted! Fel was the one in active labor with the baby Mav himself had somehow put inside him.

“You’re fucking sick,” Fel growled, and then groaned through gritted teeth as another contraction squeezed the air out of him. Fuck, it had already been an hour since he’d first collapsed, since Mav had laughed through his stupid fucking monologue, since he’d taken that stupid box they’d been bickering over from him and then pulled Fel along too, as if he was an afterthought. Now, they were in a windowless room Fel didn’t recognize and his contractions were growing stronger and closer together. 

“I’m merely admiring you,” Mav said, and trailed tender fingers along the plane of Fel’s cheek reverently, “We may be rivals, but I’ve always admired you.”

“Like hell you have,” Fel spat. He hated Mav’s touch, and craned his head away.

“It’s true,” Mav said, fingers following. When Fel continued to evade him he buried his hand in Fel’s hair instead and pulled his head back with a rough tug. Fel bit his lip to keep from gasping in pain. 

“So spirited,” Mav cooed mockingly, “you look so handsome when you glare at me. But I’ve always wanted to know how you would look with a little of that fight taken from you.”

“You’ll never see it,” Fel said, lips pulled into a scowl. Mav kept one hand painfully tight in Fel’s hair, while the other tenderly stroked his cheek again.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Mav whispered, “your water hasn’t even broken yet. There’s still time.”

Fel went cold at the thought of staying there, in that windowless room, for the entirety of the birth. He kept his expression hard despite his fear, and Mav smiled.

“Gorgeous,” he crooned, and pressed his lips to Fel’s in a soft kiss. Fel shuddered and struggled, but the hand in his hair kept him still. “I can’t wait to hear you scream.”

“I’ll kill you,” Fel growled.

Mav laughed, and finally pulled his hands away and moved back a step. 

“I would love to see you try,” he said, and then turned and made for the door.

“Where are you going?” Fel asked, and hated how desperate it made him sound. He was still tied to a chair, still completely dressed, his legs bound together. As much as he hated to admit it, he was completely at Mav’s mercy.

“Out,” Mav said, and sounded quite pleased that Fel had asked, “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss the birth of our child for anything. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Fel watched the door close behind him, and couldn’t decide which option was worse: Mav coming back to have his way with him, or Fel dying alone in that windowless room.

==

Mav didn’t come back for some time. Fel had tried to count the minutes, partly to time his contractions and partly to keep track of Mav’s absence, but the pain was distracting. He gave up after half an hour, and time lost its meaning after that. 

His water broke. It felt like a balloon popping, and then like he’d pissed himself as a torrent of liquid splashed onto the chair and down his legs. He groaned with the sensation and hung his head. His legs shook with pain and effort.

Things got a whole lot worse after that. Mav had been right that the pain would increase, of course, but even though Fel had anticipated it he couldn’t have been ready for it.

Each contraction felt like it lasted an eternity, and the pain had easily doubled. Fel hung his head and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, still unwilling to scream. Though he was gone from the room, Mav could still have been listening.

It was still several contractions later before Mav returned. He waltzed through the door, whistling a breezy tune as if Fel wasn’t currently being wrenched apart by his own uterus, and placed a bag down on the single small table in the room.

“Hey, Fel,” Mav said, conversationally, “how’s it going?”

Fel lifted his head just enough to glare daggers through his sweaty bangs.

“Fuck you,” He hissed.

“That good, huh?” Mav laughed, and walked over with his hands in his pockets. He whistled appreciatively when he got close enough to see the puddle forming at the foot of the chair. “Water broke, I see. Must hurt now.”

“Nope,” Fel said through gritted teeth. Mav toed the edge of the puddle.

“You sure?” He asked, and placed his hand on the back of Fel’s chair again. The action felt equally possessive and like a show of dominance. It made Fel sick.

A contraction forced Fel’s eyes closed and his mouth into a thin line. Mav leaned in closer.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you answer my question.”

“M’sure,” Fel said, jaw locked tight from pain and the desire to keep it from his voice.

“If you’re sure,” Mav said, nonchalant, and pulled back, “I brought you some stuff cause you’re gonna be here a while. You thirsty?”

Fel was more than just thirsty, but he shook his head.

“Use your words,” Mav said, sternly.

“No,” Fel hissed.

“No, what?” Mav looked down at him expectantly, like he was a child. Fel glared right back.

“Not thirsty,” He said. The words were wrenched from him with considerable effort.

“Hungry? Too hot? Too cold?” Mav moved back to the bag and rummaged through it. His back blocked Fel’s view of the contents.

“No.”

“You’re easy to take care of,” Mav said, and dragged a chair closer. He plopped himself down, quite close to the one Fel was strapped to, and crossed his legs, “I hope you don’t mind if I don’t refrain while I watch.”

Mav brought a bottle to his lips and took a sip. There was condensation on the outside. Fel’s mouth felt even more dry at the sight.

“F-fuck you,” he hissed. Mav smirked around the lip of the bottle.

Mav sat right there, practically close enough to touch, for some time. Now that Fel’s water had broken, his contractions were coming faster and hitting harder. It was a real struggle to keep his noises quiet, to keep his expression as neutral as possible. It was clear Mav was enjoying Fel’s efforts, but he refused to give in. His legs trembled with the effort of keeping it all inside, and with the mounting pain. He yearned to push, his body screamed at him that it was time, but the chair and the bindings kept his canal closed.

Fel had no idea how long it had been before Mav looked at the watch on his wrist and whistled, appreciative.

“That late already?” He got to his feet, “Sorry, I need to step out. Errand to run. Need anything while I’m out?”

Fel watched, incredulously, as Mav made for the door again.

“You’re leaving?” He asked, and had to fight to keep the tremble from his voice.

“Yeah, I’ll be back soon though. I think, anyway.” Mav grabbed a bottle of water from the bag he’d brought and walked back over. “Need a drink before I go?”

Mav’s smile was haughty, his expression so infuriatingly smug. Fel bit his lip, hard, and shook his head.

“Words,” Mav hissed, and pulled at Fel’s hair again. “I already told you, you have to use your words. Now. Need a drink before I go?”

“No,” Fel gasped. Mav’s fingers tightened briefly before they released all at once.

“I’ll leave it here for you, just in case,” Mav said, and placed the bottle on the floor, just out of reach. He was smiling.

“Sure,” Fel grunted, when it was clear Mav was waiting.

“I’ll see you soon, Fel,” Mav said, just before he opened the door, “Don’t miss me too much!”

==

All Fel knew was agony. The contractions were coming so closely, so strongly, that he could hardly breathe between them. There was no clock or windows in the room, but Mav must have been gone for an hour… maybe more. Fel bit his lip through his contractions as long as he could, then whimpered through them. When Mav finally walked through that door again, Fel was screaming.

“Oh!” Mav said, as he closed the door behind him, “Did I really miss that much?”

“F-fuck you!” Fel howled. Mav laughed.

“Fel, you’re such a crackup.” He approached, and cupped Fel’s cheeks, damp from sweat and probably tears, in both hands. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Fel wanted nothing more than to pull away from those awful hands, but he could hardly move. 

“I hate you,” he whimpered. Mav’s smile was achingly tender.

“Oh, Fel. I love you.”

It was a lie. An awful, disgusting lie. Fel wished Mav would curse him, wished Mav would tell him that he hated him too. Anything was better than a mockery of love.

Another contraction rocked through him and Fel couldn’t help but cry out. Mav closed his eyes as if to savour it.

“That’s it,” he cooed, “I knew you could do it. Be honest, I know you’re in pain. Doesn’t it feel so much better to let it out?”

Fel felt more tears squeeze through his clenched eyes. Mav’s fingers tangled in his damp hair, forced his head back. The kiss he placed on Fel’s lips was rough, and Fel gasped in surprise. Mav shoved his tongue inside.

The kiss was awful, simply because it was Mav, because Fel felt choked by him and couldn’t even draw his head back to get away. He could hardly breathe as Mav explored the inside of his mouth, and bit down a few beats too late. It still had the desired effect, Mav pulled back with a grunt and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Still feisty?” Mav asked, awed. Fel tried to glare at him, but another contraction forced his attention away. Mav kept his hand tight in Fel’s hair, so he couldn’t hang his head to hide his expression.

“Not for much longer,” Mav decided, and placed an appreciating hand on Fel’s stomach. He rucked the shirt up over it, until the whole swollen mass of it was proudly on display.

“I can see the way your muscles jump under your skin,” he said, and sounded awed, “trying to dispel our child even though it has nowhere to go. You’re amazing, Fel. Look at what your body can do.”

“Go to hell,” Fel groaned. Mav trailed gentle fingers over Fel’s contracting belly and hummed.

When the contraction was over, he released Fel’s hair and sat himself back down in his discarded chair. Fel slumped forward to catch his breath.

“You’re probably wondering when I plan to untie you,” Mav said, as easily as if he was talking about the weather.

“N-not really,” Fel said, and hated that he was panting.

“You’re not fooling me, Fel,” Mav laughed, “You were just screaming in pain. No need to act proud around me anymore, I’m about to watch you give birth.”

Fel shuddered at the thought of Mav anywhere near his open legs, of Mav’s hungry eyes watching.

“I’ll untie you when you beg me too,” Mav said, tone still light, and reached for the water bottle Fel hadn’t been able to reach. “So, really, it all depends on you when your pain stops. Beg me to untie you and you can give birth.”

Fel was hunched forward, supported only by the ropes holding him upright. His hair was damp and hanging in front of his face like a wet curtain and he was shaking with pain. He was sitting in his own amniotic fluids, now cold and weirdly dry in places, and his pants were dark with the same. He knew he looked awful, that there was absolutely no room for pride in this windowless room. But he would not beg.

“Go fuck yourself,” he growled. Mav watched him with a disgustingly fond look, as if he found the whole thing amusing. It made Fel want to hold out all the more, if only to wipe that look from Mav’s face.

“That’s alright,” Mav said, sitting back comfortably against the uncomfortable chair, “I can wait.”

==

Wait, Mav did. He sipped his water demurely, then wandered over to his discarded bags to grab a protein bar, which he ate while balancing a book on his lap. All the while, Fel was wracked with contractions. He shook with them, sweat through them, screamed himself hoarse. Mav watched with a hungry expression every time Fel lost himself to the pain, and then smiled indulgently in the aftermath as if waiting for the begging he was so confident would come.

Each time, Fel denied him, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it up. The pain was so bad he felt he might vomit, and every moment he was forced to sit on that chair, knowing the end was nowhere in sight, was slowly tearing him down. 

The contractions were getting somehow worse, his body desperate to expel the foreign body. Could there be any more room for pride? Mav was watching him so straight faced, as if he really could listen to his screams forever. The realization left Fel shuddering, wrenched bitter tears from his eyes.

On the next contraction, Fel screamed again, somehow even louder than before. He felt like he was being turned inside out, like his uterus was being twisted in on itself, like whatever was growing inside him would tear itself free.

When the pain had finally faded and Fel had slumped forward bonelessly again, he finally allowed himself to whimper like a weak child.

“Please,” he whispered, his throat hoarse from screaming.

“Hm?” Mav hummed, as if distracted, and mimed lifting his head from his book, though Fel hadn’t seen him turn the page for some time. “What was that?”

“Please,” Fel said again. There were tears in his eyes and down his cheeks.

“Please, what?” Mav asked. He tapped a thumb against his chin as if he couldn’t recall why he’d demanded Fel beg in the first place.

Already, another contraction was mounting. Fel choked on his own spit as he threw his head back.

“Untie me!” He practically roared, the pain helping him find his voice, “Please, Mav!”

“Ohh,” Mav purred. He stood from his chair and placed the book down upon it, closed and without a bookmark. He cupped Fel’s cheek again, tender like a lover’s kiss, and swiped a bead of sweat from his skin. “Good boy.”

Fel, muscles clenched as the agony of the contraction washed over him, did nothing to pull away. When the pain passed, he slumped forward again, leaning heavily into the cool hand on his cheek.

“Now, beg me again.”

Fel lifted his head and glared at Mav through his sweaty bangs, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. Mav wiped at them gently.

“I… I already did what you asked.”

“And yet you still glare at me,” Mav tutted, “I don’t believe your words when your expression is so angry. Beg me again, and this time don’t glare at me like that.”

Fel squeezed his eyes shut.

“You want me to die here,” he whispered, finally having figured it out, “don’t you?”

Mav’s thumb stroked his skin again, almost comfortingly.

“I won’t let you die,” he whispered. Fel shuddered. “I know you find this hard to believe, but I do love you.”

“You’re twisted.”

“You love me too,” Mav continued, “You’d be lost without me and you know it. If our positions were reversed, you’d be loving every second of this too.”

Fel would have denied that just a few hours ago, but he had to admit that hearing Mav beg and sob would have sounded pretty good at that moment.

Another contraction hit, rending Fel mute. He sobbed, and Mav wrapped his arms around him, shushing him as if his tears were emotional and not brought from agony.

“Now,” Mav cooed, when Fel had stilled again, “Beg me again.”

So Fel begged, because what else could he do? 

“Please,” he said, and “I beg you,” and, “untie me”. 

Mav smiled, as if he’d been given a present, and stood to full height. He ran a tender hand over Fel’s sticky cheek.

“That wasn’t so hard,” he said, patronizing, and then pressed a kiss to Fel’s sweaty forehead. “Now, I’ll be back. I just realized I forgot to grab something while I was out.”

Already, Mav was at the door. Fel lifted his head, eyes wide with horror.

“Wait,” he begged some more, “don’t go! Mav, please! Don’t leave me here! I did what you said!”

Mav blew a kiss.

“I won’t be long, sweetheart. Just breathe through your contractions!”

The door clicked shut behind him.

==

Time was meaningless. Fel sobbed through the next few contractions, bitter and betrayed but too far gone to be properly angry about it. All he could focus on was the pain, the agony, the gush of fluid between his legs and the way his body trembled. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he begged some more, even though Mav was long gone.

Eventually, the pain got so bad that he must have passed out. He only knew it because when he opened his eyes, Mav was there, and the ropes were being cut from his wrists and legs. Fel was too weak to do anything but let Mav slip arms underneath him and lift him from his prison. He was placed on the ground, though there was what felt like a plush blanket under his back that he didn’t remember being in the room before.

“Mav,” Fel murmured, and then was wracked by awful coughing. Mav shushed him, and supported his back just enough to help him take a few painful sips of water. Fel was too out of it to properly understand what was happening, but he did know that the water was taken away before he was done. He whimpered pitifully, but Mav just shushed him again and set him down.

“There will be more later, my love,” Mav cooed, and Fel became aware of his legs being spread. He’d been sitting so long that the movement hurt, but Mav shushed him once more when Fel cried about it.

“None of that,” Mav said, and wrapped a rope around Fel’s ankle. This time, it kept his leg up and back rather than together.

“What--” Fel murmured, delirious, but he was forced to stop talking when pain mounted again. He was so weak and his throat so ravaged he couldn’t even scream.

“Another contraction?” Mav asked, and then a warm hand was intimately cupping Fel’s vagina. When had his pants been pulled away? He hadn’t even noticed Mav do it. 

“Oh, not long now,” Mav cooed. Fel whimpered.

When the contraction was over, he collapsed against his meager bedding, absolutely spent.

Mav smoothed damp bangs from Fel’s forehead. The action had been revolting before, but now Fel gleaned a little comfort from it.

“Please,” he whimpered, pitifully, and Mav’s smile was wide and warm.

“Finally,” Mav breathed, “you’ve dropped your walls. I knew you would be beautiful like this.”

Fel closed his eyes.

The next contraction was rough. Fel’s uterus squeezed with such strength he felt the baby descend too fast, now that his legs were no longer keeping it contained. He felt like howling with the pain of its descent, but he was so weak it came out more like a choked cry. Mav’s hand was there, though, keeping the head from wrenching him open too fast. Fel still felt like he was being stretched to the point of tearing even despite it, and he threw his head back against the hard ground and gripped the blanket beneath him as tight as his numb fingers could manage.

“Get it out!” he sobbed, weakly, “Get it out, please, Mav, please!”

“Shhh,” Mav cooed, and stroked his throbbing entrance, “I can’t have you ruined. Breathe through the pain for me.”

Fel could hardly breathe at all. He wept quietly, shoulders quivering.

The next contraction was just as awful, and so was the one after, and then the one after that. He was so weak he could hardly scream, his legs held open, one by the rope and one by Mav’s steady hands. Fel knew he wouldn’t have managed it himself.

“Push,” Mav instructed when another hit. Fel tried, but his strength had left him long ago. Even a moment into the action, he had to collapse back against his bedding and pant for breath. It seemed even his body was giving up, though the contractions still hurt like hell he hadn’t even been able to pass the head.

The next contraction mounted, too quickly for Fel to catch his breath.

“Push!” Mav demanded.

“I can’t,” Fel cried, but he tried anyway. When the head stretched him wider he shied away from the pain and collapsed again, weeping quietly.

“Can’t?” Mav asked, “Or wont?”

“Can’t!” Fel cried, and hid his face with a trembling arm. He had no pride left, but some stubborn part of him didn’t want Mav to see him cry.

“That’s no good,” Mav said, too calmly, and nudged Fel’s legs somehow further apart, “I suppose I’ll have to help. On your next contraction, push as much as you can.”

Fel didn’t have time to argue. The next contraction was already mounting, and he pushed as much as he could with an obedience he didn’t want to think about.

Just when he was starting to flag, hands settled on the top of his belly and pressed down with such force it took Fel’s breath away. His eyes flew open, and it was Mav, pushing down on his uterus with firm force. Even with the pain having shocked Fel into stopping his own push, he could feel the hard mass in his birth canal continue to descend. It was right at his lips, straining and stretching.

He choked on a cry, and Mav released the pressure. Fel trembled in the aftermath, and when Mav pressed an open-mouth kiss to his neck, Fel clung to his shirt and tried not to think about his sudden desire for Mav’s comfort.

The next contraction went the same: Fel weakly pushed from inside and Mav forcefully pushed from outside, Fel tapping out early and Mav continuing, pushing and pushing until, finally, Fel felt a pop and then the most intense burn he could imagine.

He screamed, the first proper one in so long, as something forced itself passed his lips. It felt like a fucking rock, hard and unyielding and truly awful, and he cried pitifully and scrabbled at Mav’s arm until it wrapped around his chest and pulled him close.

“Get it out,” he sobbed, pulling Mav weakly closer even though he yearned to push him away, “Get it out of me! Oh, god, please, I can’t take it!”

“Fuck,” Mav breathed against his skin, sounding out of breath himself, and then kissed him hard enough to bruise. Fel jerked against him, squeezed his eyes shut, and let it happen until the next contraction forced the rest of the breath from his lungs.

Mav didn’t push down this time, but his eyes were glued between Fel’s legs throughout the whole contraction. His hands stroked Fel’s hair, then his breasts and grotesquely swollen stomach with a reverence Fel didn’t want to understand.

“You’ve passed the head,” Mav said, as if in awe, as Fel collapsed and failed to catch his breath.

“Get it out,” Fel begged again, and Mav smiled.

“As you wish.”

With the next contraction, Mav reached between his trembling legs and pulled as Fel pushed, twisting and jerking and pulling in an effort to dislodge it from his pelvis. Fel stopped pushing entirely too soon, but Mav continued entirely too long, until Fel was screaming with the agony again and begging incomprehensible nonsense, until finally he felt the solid form stretching him open wrenched free.

The noise he made as it was finally pulled from his abused hole was weak, pitiful, and anti-climatic. Fel felt the pressure leave in a rush, along with a final gush of liquid, and then collapsed. He could hardly breath, could hardly see or hear.

He passed out.

==

Fel became aware of his surroundings gradually: something soft underneath him, something warm around him. Sunlight cut across his face, warm and obnoxious in his eyes. He felt exhausted down to his bones, but as his memories returned, so too did alarm. He drew his eyes open despite his fatigue.

Mav was sitting at his bedside, book open in his lap and hair tucked behind his ear. The sunlight cut across his face, too, and Fel couldn’t help but observe how handsome he looked. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d had the thought, though it was the most traitorous.

“Mav?” He croaked, and found his throat still torn from screaming.

Mav lifted his head and flashed Fel a dazzling smile that made his eyes crinkle.

“Morning, Fel,” Mav said, and closed his book without saving the page. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Fel snapped, but it was as weak as he felt. Mav laughed as if at a joke.

“I bet. You needed a few stitches and were severely dehydrated.”

Fel could feel his anger returning, if not his strength. Mav had been the reason for all of it, and yet his smile looked like a reprimand.

“Ah, well,” Mav said, dismissively, before Fel could snap again, “Next time we’ll do better.”

Fel felt his blood turn to ice.

“Next time?” He asked, and Mav opened the book in his lap.

“Well, yeah. That statue fetched a pretty penny. I already have another buyer lined up.”

Statue? Buyer? Fel felt like he was still dreaming. Mav smiled indulgently at him.

“Oh, I guess I never explained. I know I called it our child but I’ll admit that was just wishful thinking in the moment. Fertility statues like these are highly sought after items, obtained only through another magic artifact and then require a host to nurture the magic and blah blah, the act of childbirth is symbolic blah blah. I wasn’t sure if it would work so I tried it out on you first and, well, I always knew you had a lot of potential. Didn’t I tell you you were amazing?”

“It wasn’t a real baby?” Fel asked, strangely numb to the idea.

“Nah,” Mav said, but he was frowning. Fel felt far away. Had he wanted it to be a baby? 

Something about his lost expression made Mav smile again, though it seemed sad.

“Aw, don’t cry,” Mav whispered, and wiped a finger beneath Fel’s eye. Fel was shocked to find it did come back wet, “we have plenty of time to try for the real thing. For now, get some rest.”

Fel tried to move his arm, but to push Mav away or just to wipe the tears himself he wasn’t sure, and found he was handcuffed to the bed. His blood ran cold.

“I want you in tiptop as fast as possible,” Mav said, and casually crossed his legs as his eyes returned to his book, “Our next client isn’t a very patient man.”


End file.
